


They Were Roommates

by Ellie_Mllz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_Mllz/pseuds/Ellie_Mllz
Summary: got this from a post on Facebook "guy is scared he's being homophobic against his roommate, realizes he's actually in love with him" and turned it into Swan Queen.
Relationships: Abigail | Kathryn Nolan/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88





	They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are my own. Characters don't belong to me. Don't forget to comment, Enjoy! :)

“Regina Mills if you don’t unlock this door right now!”

“I’m almost out! My make-up Emma!”

Emma leaned back against the closed door “every damn morning”

Suddenly, said door opened and Emma fell flat on her ass. Her roommate looked down at her and frowned “what are you doing on the floor?! We’re gonna be late, hurry up!”

Emma gawked at the audacity of the other woman. She closed her eyes and counted to ten before taking a deep breath and going about her morning routine. Twenty minutes later they were out the door. People greeted the two as they walked down the road. Emma Swan, 24 years old, not really sure what she’s doing most of the time, definition of ‘gay panic’, can eat an entire bear claw in two bites. Regina Mills, 26 years old, has a schedule to manage all her schedules, definitely knows bigger words than you, can make grown men piss their pants (proven fact). The two women met a month ago when Regina was looking for a roommate and Emma was the only person who wasn’t an old man in his 40’s with a questionable past who contacted her about wanting to move in with her. After three hours of questioning the blonde and checking her police record _“you never know” Regina said as an explanation,_ Regina accepted Emma to be her roommate. They have been almost inseparable ever since.

Struggling to get a cart out of the line, Emma huffed and kicked the damn thing. Regina walked up behind her and pulled it out while looking down at her phone. Emma scowled “I loosened it for you” she said, rolling her eyes.

“of course you did, dear. I appreciate it. Now, we need to get everything ready for tonight’s party. I’ll go over to get the food and snacks and you get the alcohol; we’ll meet in the frozen section in twenty minutes.”

Emma saluted and got another cart “you got it boss. Try to get some actual snacks, none of that healthy crap.”

“excuse me, weren’t you the one asking for second helpings of the broccoli casserole I made last week?”

“yeah, but that’s before I knew what it was”

Regina raised a brow and walked over to get some chips for the salsa she was planning to make. Going over her list and making sure she had everything she needed, she walked over to the frozen section and waited for the blonde; five minutes later she was still waiting. Looking down at her watch, she sighed “swear this girl couldn’t be on time to save her life”, she pushed the cart and made her way over to the section that held the alcohol. She saw a flash of yellow and took a breath to reprimand the younger woman when she noticed Emma wasn’t alone. A tall brunette with red streaks in her hair, wearing clothing that was much too revealing was leaning over the blonde, laughing loudly. As she got closer, she heard the tail end of their conversation “oh god Em, I missed your jokes. I forgot just how funny you are”

Regina stood beside them and cleared her throat. Emma’s eyes widened “I swear I was on my way over there!”

“and then you suddenly decided to take a detour”

Emma blushed “I just- ran into someone I knew. Regina, this is Ruby. She was a friend from college”

“friend? Oof, that hurt, Swan” she continued at Regina’s raised brow “Emma was my girlfriend”

Emma laughed nervously “and uhm- Ruby, this is Regina, my roommate”

“roommate? Is that what they’re calling it now?” Ruby winked at the flustered blonde. She looked over at their filled carts “looking to have a party Em?”

“oh, yeah. A friend of ours is moving out of town so we’re having a going-away party.”

“would you like to come? Emma usually stays in a corner, it would be nice for her to have someone to talk to this time around” Regina spoke, she noticed Emma’s frown towards her “what it’s true. Last time we had a party, people asked me if you were mute”

“I would love to go, let me give you my number and you can text me the deats” Regina handed over her phone and Ruby saved her own number in. “There. I’ll see you guys tonight then.”

Emma and Regina finished their little shopping spree and went to check out, loading everything onto the car, Regina pulls out of the parking lot and they make their way home. On the drive, the brunette spoke “want to tell me what I did to warrant the silent treatment?”

“huh?”

“it’s been longer than two minutes and you haven’t grilled me on what kind of snacks I bought.”

Emma scratched the back of her neck “sorry, just- seeing Ruby today kinda shook me up”

“should I not have invited her?”

“no- it’s fine. I just never thought I’d see her again. When we graduated, she left the country to go live with her grandmother and we never really talked about if she would ever return or what it would mean for us.”

“do you still have feelings for her?”

“well- if I’m being honest, I really liked her, but I never really got to the L word.”

“thank goodness, it’s a terrible show”

Emma laughed, grateful that Regina was trying to lighten the mood “is that weird? I’m already in my twenties and I’ve never been in love before.”

“not at all. I think everyone finds love on their own timing, it’s all about meeting the right person. If you were with Ruby but never felt anything other than attraction for her, then it wouldn’t be fair or her or yourself to keep pushing for something that’s not really there.”

Emma paused, hoping her following question wouldn’t upset the brunette “have you ever been in love?”

Regina smiled fondly “once, when I was 19. His name was Daniel.”

“what happened? I mean- why aren’t you with him now?”

“he had a rare heart condition. He died before we could marry”

“oh, I’m sorry”

“I have hope that I’ll find love again.”

“still holding out for that happy ending?”

“more like… a happy beginning”

*******

“okay, so this blouse with those jeans and the brown boots?”

“the black boots! Brown boots can’t go with a green blouse, you’ll look like a tree”

“you just say that because you hate that I’m taller than you”

“I’ll kick you in the shin again, Swan; don’t test me. Just hurry, people are gonna start arriving soon”

“well, I would have been done sooner if _someone_ didn’t take five million years in the bathroom. Again!”

“We can’t all have flowy princess curls to work with, it’s hard to find a suitable hairstyle that goes with me”

“yeah right, you look perfect no matter what” Emma realized what she said “so uh- you know. Stop hogging the bathroom all the time”

The doorbell rang out and Regina went to welcome their guests. An hour later, the party was in full swing. Food was quickly being devoured, drinks were flowing steadily and Emma was standing in a corner thinking about what she’s gonna have for lunch tomorrow.

“holy shit, Regina was right, you little anti-social hermit crab” Ruby walked up to Emma, handing her a drink.

“everyone I talk to keeps asking me about Grey’s Anatomy. I don’t watch that”

“don’t; you’ll fall in love with everyone and then they all die”

“I’m glad you could make it”

“yeah well, I missed hanging out with you. How have you been these past few years?”

“pretty okay I guess, worked some after graduation and saved up. But living on your own in this economy is basically impossible so I realized it would be easier to get a roommate, lucky for me Regina was looking for just that.”

“I’m glad you’re doing good Em.”

“what about you? You kinda came out of nowhere, I thought I was hallucinating when I saw you at the supermarket today” Emma chuckled awkwardly.

“I worked with Granny at her diner for a few years; a few months before she passed, she sold it and left me with everything and uh- it was kinda hard for me, living in her house; there were too many memories. So, I packed up and came back”

“and, are you staying for good?”

“yeah, I’m back for good”

“that’s awesome Ruby. I really missed you”

Ruby hugged the blonde, missing the connection she once had with her.

*******

“hey, who’s that with Emma, I’ve never seen her around before?”

Regina looked over to where her friend Katheryn was pointing “oh, that’s Ruby. Emma’s friend from college, or ex-girlfriend, I’m not really 100% sure how that went or how it’s currently going”

“she’s hot”

“I guess” Regina shrugged “if you’re into grown women who dress like they can’t purchase a complete outfit, I mean a crop top, really?”

“Emma seems to be into it” They watched as the other blonde and brunette shared an intimate hug.

Regina was taken aback. Emma had said she didn’t know where her and Ruby stood, but they seem to be getting along quite well. She put a hand to her stomach, suddenly feeling queasy. Would they get back together? Would she be seeing Emma with Ruby around? In her and Emma’s house?

“woah, what’s with that face?” Katheryn broke her out of her thoughts

“what? What face?”

“you got that little murderous look in your eyes, like you’re looking to rip someone’s heart out.” Katheryn teased, even though she herself was a little scared of that look.

“don’t be ridiculous. Come on, lets get some salsa before it’s all gone; I know how much you love the dip” Regina quickly walked away from the scene, not sure why it bothered her so much.

She knew Emma was gay, the blonde told her when they first met. And anyone with eyes could see how beautiful she is, of course she would have women coming after her. She should be happy that Emma is finding love; that she will have someone. Although she was kind of enjoying having the blonde to herself. They established a steady friendship this past month. Will that be affected by Ruby? She will probably want to spend time with Emma, cutting into Regina’s time with her. Oh god, would she have to deal with their affections being thrown at her face? No, Emma doesn’t look like the type to enjoy PDA. But Ruby does! And what if the taller brunette decides to up and leave again? That would crush Emma; besides they probably changed over the years. They’re not the same people they were in college. There’re just too many variables. Regina made up her mind; Emma and Ruby cannot, under any circumstances, be in a relationship.

*******

Emma plopped down onto the couch next to Regina, she let out a tired sigh “when did having a party become so much work?” It was 3am when they were finally able to kick everyone out.

“I think after the age of 20.” Regina groaned in reply, she paused before adding inconspicuously “you seemed to be having a good time with Ruby”

“oh, yeah. It was great catching up with her”

“that’s- good” she looked down at her nails “will-um. Will we be seeing her around more?”

“she said she’s back for good. So yeah, probably”

“I meant; will I be seeing her around with you?” she tried to sound uninterested.

Emma was clueless to the other woman’s intentions “I want to get close to her again. She really is a great person. I think you and her would get along well”

Regina felt sick, she got a headache thinking about what this all means. “I’m going to head to sleep. Clean-up is going to be a bitch tomorrow”

“ohhh. Ms. Mills said a bad word” the blonde made a shocked face.

Regina threw a pillow at the blonde and went to her room. Once in her own space she let out a long sigh. She felt heavy, as if there was something weighing her down, but she didn’t know what. She chalked it all up to the party tiring her out. Cleaning up and going through her nightly ritual, she finally made her way into bed. She was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

*******

Scratching her butt and yawning loudly, Regina dragged herself to the kitchen to get that first mug of coffee. She going to need the caffeine if she wants to clean the house after last night, and she knows Emma would not be getting up anytime soon to help. She set the coffee machine up and got her mug ready “gonna get that coffee. Gotta get that mug of joe” she softly sang to herself.

“I’ve never heard you sing before-”

“Jesus!” Regina jumped and turned to see Emma smiling widely at her.

“not Jesus, Emma” the blonde laughed at the brunette’s blush

“what are you doing up?”

“good morning to you too. Ruby came over and helped me clean-up”

For the first time that morning, Regina actually took in her surroundings; the house was spotless and Ruby was sitting next to Emma, she waved at Regina. The shorter brunette slowly lifted a hand in acknowledgement.

“we were going to the mall in a bit, would you like to come with us? I remember you saying you want to buy some new shoes. You can invite Kat too if you want”

Regina was still half asleep so she held up a finger. Turning back to her coffee, she took a sip and hummed in contentment. Turning back, she answered “sure, I’ll call Kat and tell her to meet us there”

Half an hour later because _“make-up takes time, Emma!”_ the four women were walking into the first store. Looking around at the displays, Regina’s eyes kept wandering back to the blonde and her _“friend”_. They’re still just friends, right? They only just met up again, surely they wouldn’t just jump back into anything serious. God, why does Ruby keep touching her? You don’t need to hold someone’s hand to show them a purse!

“and then after this we can go dye your hair purple” Kat’s voice filtered through.

“what? Why the hell would I do that?” she turned to look at her friend, bewildered look on her face.

“well, I had to get your attention back somehow! Why do you keep staring at them like that?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about dear” Regina moved over to check out a scarf hanging off a mannequin.

“yeah right, that vein on your forehead was popping out” Regina touched her forehead on instinct.

“I just- don’t appreciate all the PDA. I mean, we’re here too, this reflects on all of us”

“they were literally just holding hands? Are you okay?”

“fine, dear”

Emma interrupted before Kat could say otherwise “hey guys, the new horror movie is out, Ruby and I are gonna go check it out.”

“we’ll come with!” Regina quickly jumped in

“umm- Regina, you hate horror movies?”

“don’t be silly. I’d love to see the latest senseless, bloody, predictable film-” she noticed everyone was looking at her like she had three heads, she threw in a fake smile “let’s go!”

Snacks in hands, they all walked into the theatre, Regina looked like she was about to protest when Ruby pulled Emma away to sit a few rows bellow, but Kat quickly pulled her down and quieted her. Most of the seats were empty and the few other patrons in the theatre all seemed to be couples. The lights dimed and the movie started. Thirty minutes in, Kat was hiding her face behind her eyes, she angrily whispered to the brunette next to her “tell me again why we have to sit through this even though neither of us enjoys it”

“I just thought it was about time we broadened our horizons. Horror films can be good”

“they can be, but this one sure as hell isn’t” she sighed and moved her hands away “well, at least Emma and Ruby seem to be having a good time”

Regina squinted her eyes and looked over at where the other two women were seated. The lights were low but it was clear they were in the middle of a very intense make out session. Regina felt her stomach drop. The noise of the film blurred in the background, she could feel her heart about to burst out of her chest, she couldn’t breathe. Without saying anything, she stood and ran out of the theatre.

“Regina! Regina!” she heard Kat calling out for her but she couldn’t stop, she needed to get out, she needed air. A hand on her arm roughly pulled her back “Regina what the hell is wrong with you!”

“we went to watch a movie! Not fornicate in a dirty theatre!”

“Regina, every other couple in that theatre was making out, that’s the point of seeing a horror film” she studied her friend and softly asked “is- is it because they’re both women?”

Regina snapped up at that, her eyes widened at the accusation “What? Of course not!”

“I’m just trying to figure out what’s going on here, Regina. Last night at the party there were couples dry humping on your front yard, in the store a guy in the corner was basically trying to eat some girl’s face off and, in the theatre, every other couple was making out. But you didn’t notice any of that, you only see Emma and Ruby and you seem to have a problem with that; the only thing I could come up with is that you don’t like that it’s two women” 

“I just- I mean they-” she was breathing heavily “I don’t know! Okay, I don’t know! I know Emma is gay, I never had a problem with that; she is a wonderful person and she shouldn’t be judged because of who she loves.”

“then what’s wrong, Gina?” Regina didn’t even have it in her to reprimand her friend over the nickname.

The brunette looked down and sighed “I don’t know.”

Kat pulled her in for a hug and rubbed her back “well, whatever it is, you need to figure it out soon. You owe Emma that much”

*******

Emma came home later that night. She walked around looking for Regina, she found the woman sitting on the couch, watching tv “hey, what happened? I turned back and you guys were gone”

“oh, I uhm- wasn’t feeling too well, so I had Kat bring me home” she lied

“are you better now?” she put a hand to Regina’s forehead “you don’t have a fever so that’s good”

“yes, I rested for a bit and now I’m fine”

“well, good” Emma sat back “the movie ended with the guy cutting the killer’s head off”

“that’s- nice?” Regina raised a brow.

Emma chuckled at her reaction “if you actually liked horror films you would be all over that”

“I’m sure”

Emma nodded “so, Ruby and I are going out on Friday night. She wants to try out the new club that opened down town. You and Kat in?”

Regina knew she would just be torturing herself with being around the couple and adding that to a club filled with alcohol probably wasn’t a good idea. “yeah, we’re in”

“awesome. I’m gonna head to bed. Night”

Regina looked back at the tv and sighed. Why the hell did she agree to go? Maybe Kat was right and she did have a problem with two women being together. Sure, she knew Emma was gay but she had never actually SEEN it in action. And she thought about how she physically felt sick at seeing the blonde kiss another woman. Regina frowned “am I homophobic?” she didn’t want to be. She strongly believed that people should be allowed to love who they want. If there is love between two consenting adults, then what’s the problem? She is not homophobic! But her behavior showed otherwise. Regina rubbed her face, now she’s angry and a little disgusted with herself.

*******

“Regina, get the hell out of that bathroom. Now!” the blonde pounded on the door.

Regina pulled the door open and walked out “Jesus, you’re worse than Emma.” She glared at Kat.

“you took an hour in there! I thought you had passed out or something” Kat flung her arms around.

“I was doing my make-up. Now, help me pick out an outfit” she pointed at the pile of dresses on the bed.

“that one” kat pointed at the red dress. Regina frowned “okay, that one” she moved to the maroon one. Regina raised a brow “that one!” she chose the black one next.

Regina smiled and lifted the dress “well, if you say so”

Kat rolled her eyes and sighed “where is Emma anyways?”

Regina’s face immediately fell “she’s getting ready at Ruby’s house. We’re gonna meet them there.”

Kat wanted to ask why they were even going to begin with, after how her friend behaved last time she saw Emma and Ruby together. She knew that adding alcohol to this mess would just make things worse, but she also knew Regina was nothing if not stubborn. She just hoped she wouldn’t have to physically drag her away. Or worse, have her run out again in the middle of the night. She watched as Regina looked for shoes to go with her dress. Sometimes she didn’t understand the brunette, but she was her best friend and she loved her, so even in her times of confusion she stood by Regina’s side.

Half an hour later they were pulling up to the club. “okay, I texted Emma and told her to meet us outside”

Walking over to the entrance, Regina and Kat looked around for the other woman. Regina turned and what she saw made her lose her breath. She could see Emma walking towards them but it was as if she was moving in slow motion. There were lights shining behind her, giving her an angelic look. Everything else just faded away, nothing else mattered, just Emma. Always Emma. Emma who was speaking, but no words are coming out? What?

“Regina!”

“huh?” she snapped out of it when Kat pinched her arm.

Emma laughed “I said you look great”

“oh, uhm- yes, thank you. You look nice as well”

“come on, Ruby and I already got a table, you guys are three rounds behind” she pulled the two women into the club and walked them around and towards the back.

“well, we would have been here sooner of _someone_ didn’t take so long in the bathroom” Kat pointed at Regina.

“oh my god! I know right” Emma’s eyes glinted with mischief and she winked at Regina.

The brunette all but melted at that, she poorly defended “well, my make-up”

“there they are!” Ruby’s voice rang out over the music. “I was starting to think you guys would never show”

“yeah yeah, I take long to get ready, the make-up, whatever” Regina spit out

Everyone gave her a curious look. Ruby cleared her throat “uhm- okay. I’m going to get another drink, what would you guys like?”

“two martinis please” Kat smiled at the taller brunette, Ruby and Emma went over to the bar. Kat turned to Regina “okay, you need to chill, you’re being very rude to Ruby”

“I didn’t mean to!” she let her shoulders drop “can you just- help me out tonight? Make sure I don’t push too far”

“fine, but if I see you’re going too far I _will_ punch you to shut you up. And you’ll probably deserve it”

Emma and Ruby came back with their drinks along with a round of shots. The drinks started flowing as did the conversation. Regina kept quiet for the most part, knowing Kat will do good on her promise of punching her if she were to be rude. But apparently trying to be quiet ended up with her speaking in short, brisk sentences.

Emma leaned over “hey, you okay? You seem upset”

“I’m fine” she gave a fake smile.

Emma nodded and went back to the conversation, somewhat hurt that the brunette seemed to dismiss her. Regina saw the sadness in Emma’s eyes and immediately regretted the way she spoke to her. She knew she was acting out of character but she couldn’t stop herself. She was about to tell them she’s heading out when Kat called out “let’s go dance!” Emma and Ruby cheered and walked out onto the dancefloor. Kat turned to Regina “let’s just dance and try to distract ourselves, yeah?”. The blonde knew her friend wasn’t having a good time and was hoping that being out of a conversation that she wasn’t a part of and out on the dancefloor would help change her mood.

A couple of songs in, Regina was much looser than when she came in. Dancing the night away, she and Kat laughed and drank. The brunette swayed to the beat and drank her fruity cocktail. When she moved from martini to cocktail, she didn’t know; but at this point she didn’t really care. Rocking back into Kat, she let her head fall back. “someone seems to be enjoying themselves” Regina’s eyes snapped open, that wasn’t Kat’s voice.

She turned back to look at Emma “yes well, alcohol does tend to be a helpful aide in that department” her words were slightly slurred.

Emma chuckled “I’m glad. You seemed really upset earlier. You know if something is wrong you can talk to me, right?”

Regina nodded “I just wanna dance” and she went back to moving her hips to the rhythm of the music. The bass was thumping in her chest, her pulse was racing and she felt good. She gave her back to the blonde and ground her ass back into her. Emma placed her hands on Regina’s hips and danced with the brunette. It was the early hours of the morning when they finally found their way back home.

Emma had her arm wrapped around Regina, helping the brunette walk upstairs to her bedroom. “easy there, just a little more”

Regina hummed “hmm, gtt’pe”

“what?”

“I gotta *hiccup* pee”

“oh shit”

“not shit…. pee”

Emma chuckled “okay, lets go to the bathroom. Walking into the bathroom, Emma held Regina as the woman hiked her dress up and bunched it around her waist “uhm, I should wait outside”

“no, stay” Regina mumbled, sitting down and relieving herself. Emma hovered by the door, looking everywhere but at the brunette. She had never seen Regina this drunk before, she older woman usually handles her liquor very well, but tonight she just kept asking for drink after drink. She was glad Regina enjoyed herself but was starting to worry that maybe she took it a bit too far. She heard the water running and noticed Regina was done and was washing her hands. Emma took her to her bedroom and walked her over to the bed. Regina spoke again “help me take my dress off” her eyes closed and her head falling back.

Emma blushed “I-um. A-are you sure?”

Regina nodded “hurry up, it’s uncomforfble. I only put it on cuz’ Kat picked it out”

“well, she made the right choice, it looks great on you” Emma smiled warmly “turn around” Regina did as instructed and shivered when Emma started pulling the zipper down. Then the blonde pulled the straps down her shoulders. Pushing the material down her abdomen and over her hips, the dress pooled at her feet. Regina took a breath and turned, Emma was looking down at her, looking into her eyes curiously. Regina, standing there in just her black lace bra and matching panties closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to Emma’s.

*******

Regina woke with a groan; her head was throbbing, her mouth was dry, and her stomach was in knots. Finding a glass of water and some painkillers on her night stand, she quickly took the pills and small sips of water. She looked around her bedroom, confused. “how did I get into bed?”, her head hurt when she thought about it too much, so for now she decided not to do much of that. She dragged her way to the bathroom and took a much-needed hot shower. She felt much better afterwards and the painkillers had kicked in. She made her way into the kitchen to pour herself a mug of coffee. Taking her first sip, Emma walked into the kitchen.

The blonde smiled at her “morning”

“good morning.” She paused “do you have any idea how I got into bed last night?”

Emma frowned “you don’t remember?” Regina shook her head “I’m not surprised, you were really out of it”

“I remember drinking cocktails and dancing at the club, then we came home and…oh god, I asked you to stay in the bathroom while I peed”

Emma chuckled “yeah. Don’t worry, I didn’t see anything. What else do you remember?”

“let’s see, after the bathroom you helped me into my room, and” she spoke slowly “I asked you to remove my dress”

“you did”

“and then I stood in front of you in my underwear”

“you did that as well” Regina didn’t continue “do you remember what happened after that?”

Regina’s mind flashed to the night before.

**FLASHBACK**

_She gave the blonde small, tender pecks. Realizing she liked it, she went in for a deeper kiss. She nibbled on Emma’s bottom lip and sucked. Running her tongue along and asking for entrance, Emma gave her entry to her mouth. Tongues battled for dominance as the two women struggled to get closer. Falling back into the bed, Regina pulled Emma on top of her. Emma straddled Regina and kept kissing her hungrily. Regina wrapped a leg around Emma and kept her close. After long minutes of an intense make out session Regina rasped out “god Emma, I’m so wet”_

_This seemed to bring Emma back, she pulled back and sat up off the bed. Regina frowned “what’s wrong?”_

_Emma cleared her throat “I shouldn’t- you’re drunk”_

_Regina stood as well, not taking her eyes off the blonde, she took Emma’s right hand and guided it into her panties. She whimpered when she felt Emma’s fingers running through her wetness “drunk, but certainly not lying”_

_Emma kissed her again and drew small circles over her clit. Before she lost control and put her fingers in, she removed her hand and pulled back again, Regina let out a frustrated growl. “I’m sorry Regina. I can’t- I won’t take advantage of you while you’re drunk.”_

_“I want you, Emma”_

_The blonde was confused “b-but, you’re not even gay?”_

_“I hate Ruby” she blurted out_

_“what?” Emma was confused at the abrupt change in topic and the hatred towards her friend_

_“no, wait. Sorry. I don’t hate her. I just- I hate seeing you with her” she closed an eye and nodded. “I kept seeing you with her and I was mad and upset and I wanted to throw up. So, Kat thought it was because you’re both women and I thought maybe that was true, maybe I was homophobic and didn’t even know it. But I realized something” she raised a finger as if she just solved a great mystery “I don’t hate that you kiss women. I hate that you kiss women that aren’t me”_

_“Regina-”_

_“I love you”_

_Emma’s eyes widened and there was something akin to hope there. Then she shook her head and it was gone “you’re drunk, Regina”_

_“then I’ll tell you again tomorrow when I’m sober. And then you’ll believe me”_

_Emma tucked the shorter woman into bed. Regina snuggled under the blankets “I’ll tell you again tomorrow and you’ll believe me and we’ll live happily ever after” she trailed off and was snoring almost immediately. Emma smiled and kissed the woman’s forehead. Leaving a glass of water and painkillers nearby, she let out a sigh and went to her own room._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_ **

Regina was sitting at the table, face in her hands, too mortified to look at the blonde. “I can’t believe I did that”

Emma gave a crooked smile “yeah. I was pretty surprised too” Regina didn’t look up. Emma cleared her throat and continued “look- we can just forget any of that happened” she looked down, hiding the broken look on her face.

Regina was beyond embarrassed, but hearing the blonde’s words she looked up. She couldn’t let Emma think that it was all just a drunken mistake. She was panicking, her heart racing, her stomach in knots again. She took a deep breath “I meant it”

Emma’s head snapped up “what?”

Regina took a steadying breath “what I said last night.” She sighed and stood, walking over to the blonde, she made sure to look into her emerald green eyes when she spoke “I don’t know how, or when and hell, I didn’t even think it was possible, but it’s true. I love you Emma, and damn it, if I have to fight Ruby for you, I will”

Emma looked back into brown orbs, she could see the sincerity there, along with a flicker of hope and a whole lot of fear. “I like Ruby” Regina’s heart deflated “she and I have history and we get each other.” She paused “but she’s not you. She doesn’t make my heart race like you do, doesn’t light a fire inside me like you do. I like Ruby. But I love you, Regina” with that she kissed Regina for all she was worth, pouring her entire heart into it.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck and held her close. She pulled back and smiled “now all that’s left to do is live happily ever after”

Emma kissed her again.

*******

Kat scrunched her eyebrows and let out a soft moan. Her phone rang out, she let out a huff and opened the message. “huh, Regina wants us to meet her and Emma for lunch today”

Ruby popped her head from under the covers “I bet you five orgasms they tell us they finally got their shit together and are now dating”

Kat chuckled “you’re on. And speaking of orgasms…” she pushed Ruby’s head back under the covers.


End file.
